overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Calca Bessarez
Calca Bessarez (カルカ・ベサーレス) was the Holy Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the younger sister of Caspond. Appearance Calca is a woman with long blonde hair and cyan eyes. Her face is as beautiful as a freshly-bloomed flower, filled with cuteness and dignity. Calca was praised as "The Treasure of Roble", while her radiant, vibrant long hair was like threads of spun gold. She resembled nothing so much as an angel, and many who saw her gentle smile went on to describe her as a saint. Personality Calca Bessarez has a strong desire in search for love from a man and it deeply frustrates her inside. She is a very kind person who cares deeply about the well-being of her people and the safety of her nation. Unlike the Custodio sisters, such kindness from her also extends to sparing demi-human children from being killed. At the same time, Calca seems to stand for reason as she wasn't quick to judge something just because of their nature. As the Holy Queen of her nation, she seems unwilling to use underhanded means. Background While being a divine magic caster, Calca spent some degree of time with forming spells for skincare. Calca's determination was shown when she volunteered herself as a guinea pig. As a result, she accumulated much knowledge in that field over time. Calca was considered to be the most skilled beautician by the human kingdoms due to the amount of work she have done on achieving it. However, she has never publicly announced it, so nobody knows about her hobby. Due to her low place in the order of succession, only males had inherited the Holy Kingdom until now. From the nobles' view, Calca should never have taken the position of Holy Queen. Despite opposition, due to Calca's beauty and divine magic abilities, the crown had eventually been placed upon her brow. In other words, she had ascended the throne with the firm backing of the previous Holy King and the churches. Ten years later, while certain voices disapproved of her excessive kindness, Calca had not made any mistakes which could be considered critical and thus, she had ruled the Holy Kingdom until this day. As the Holy Queen of her nation, she did not take part in strategy meetings when it came to dealing with demi-human invasions. Instead, she lets her presence be known to the soldiers as their country's leader, to help boost their morale and hope of defeating the enemy. Although being the Holy Queen, Calca didn't bother to take a hard-line stance. This was the reason why she couldn't fully win over the Southern Holy Kingdom's trust. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Upon learning that the Great Wall was breached by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, allowing an army of over a hundred thousand demi-humans into the Kingdom, the Queen issued a general mobilization order to the entire nation. During a private meeting with Remedios Custodio and Kelart Custodio in the city of Kalinsha, Calca pondered the future of her nation. Despite reassurances from Remedios that the Holy Kingdom would survive Jaldabaoth's onslaught, she was worried about the financial aftermath of the Holy Kingdom. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Jaldabaoth himself invaded and attacked the city. The queen and her advisers went to confront the Demon Emperor. Calca confronted Jaldabaoth, she believed that he wanted to parley. However, the demon instead revealed that he merely wanted to personally investigate the city, to see if there was a being in the Holy Kingdom that could match him as he wished not to repeat his failure in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Seeing that Jaldabaoth will not parley, Calca orders the angels to attack and also provided support for her subjects. Though her subjects managed to cause the demon to crash into a building, when he emerged they were utterly helpless. Jababaoth had assumed a more demonic form that was immune to all attacks. The demon targeted the Holy Queen, whom he easily captured and restrained. Calca squirmed and tried to struggle, but she could not escape Jaldabaoth's hold. After her face was smashed into the ground and a few more swings, she lost the will to resist him. Calca found herself an unwilling weapon of his pleasure, in which the demon sadistically used her as a club to attack her allies. Calca was brutalized, her face and body damaged beyond recognition. After the fall of Kalinsha, she was reported to have died by her subjects, with her body currently missing. A majority of her family was captured, and the last bit of authority went to the remaining nobility in the Southern Holy Kingdom. After Ainz Ooal Gown was recruited to liberate the Northern Holy Kingdom, the Liberation Army discussed whether it was possible to use him to resurrect her, so that the Holy Kingdom would regain its leader and political stability. Neia Baraja relayed their request to Ainz who said it was difficult, but not impossible so long as the corpse of the Holy Queen was still intact. Abilities and Powers Calca is a fairly powerful divine magic caster. However, Calca's use of her magic is focused on maintaining her appearance which helps keep her skin looking young. Thanks to her experiments that Calca conducted on herself, she has developed new divine spells for skin care. She was a genius who could use fourth-tier spells at the tender age of fifteen. Known Classes * Cleric * High Priestess * Holy Queen Main Equipment * Unnamed Crown: It is a magic item that was the binding focus for the ritual spell that had been passed down through the Holy Kingdom, the "Last Holy War." Active * Holy Ray: Calca creates two rays of light used to pierce the intended target. Summon * Principality of Peace: A 4th tier summoned angel. Relationships Caspond Calca's relationships with her brothers are tense, since almost all of them struggle to get power even after her ascension at the throne. However, Caspond is an exception to it because he happens to share values similar to her. Out of all her siblings, Caspond is the only one that she trusts. Remedios Custodio Calca's birthday is close to that of Remedios's, so they ended up becoming friends. Remedios' conviction and forthright made her Calca's spiritual oasis which she relied upon to help her in troubled times. Kelart Custodio Kelart is a close friend of hers and thinks of her as a sister. Trivia * Calca Bessarez is the first female human monarch that appears in Overlord. * Calca's major source of frustration is her unmarried status and the rumor that she is in a relationship with the Custodio Sisters which she denied. * According to Maruyama, if she were willing to do dirty deeds, Calca, with her tremendous charisma, beauty, and high-level priest skills, could possibly end up just below Pe Riyuro in terms of ruling one's respective nation. Also Calca has a supposed high karma rating positive. Quotes * (To the Custodio Sisters about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "The two of you are harsh. Still, you can't just badmouth people without even seeing them, right?" * (To the Custodio Sisters after becoming the Holy Queen): "I will grant happiness to the weak masses, and make a country where nobody will cry." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Sovereigns Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Roble Holy Kingdom